A Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) is a memory device wherein a memory cell for storing information employs an element having a magnetoresistive effect. The MRAM receives attention as a next-generation memory device featured by a high-speed operation, a large storage capacity, and non-volatility.